Billboard Music Awards
The Billboard Music Award is an honor given by Billboard, a publication and music popularity chart covering the music business. Trivia * Since the category Top Social Media Artist was created in 2011, Justin has been the only artist to win the award. 2011 The 2011 Billboard Music Awards were held May 22, 2011 at the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada and hosted by Ken Jeong. The awards recognized the most popular artists and albums from 2010. Justin Bieber 2011 Billboard Music Awards.jpg Billboard Music Awards Justin and his award.jpg Justin-bieber-selena-billboard.jpg Taio Cruz and Justin Bieber 2011.jpg Billboard Music Awards 2011.jpg Justin Bieber with Selena Gomez Billboard Music Awards.jpg Awards 2012 The 2012 Billboard Music Awards is a music award ceremony that was held on May 20, 2012 at the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. The show was hosted by Modern Family's Julie Bowen and Ty Burrell. The awards recognized the most popular artists and albums from 2011. Justin performed "Boyfriend" and won one award out of 5. Justin got asked to prom by a fan but he couldn't go so he invited her to the Billboard awards. Billboard Music Awards 2012.jpg Justin Bieber.jpg Billboard Music Awards 2012 Boyfriend.jpg|Boyfriend Main.jpg Justin Bieber "Boyfriend" LIVE @ Billboard Music Awards 2012 Awards 2013 The 2013 Billboard Music Awards was a music award ceremony that was held on May 19, 2013 at the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. The show was hosted by Tracy Morgan. Justin performed Take You and #thatPOWER. Justin won the first Milestone award. Billboard Music Awards setlist.jpg Justin Bieber Billboard Awards 2013.jpg 2013 Billboard Music Awards Justin Bieber.jpg Awards 2014 The 2014 Billboard Music Awards is a music award ceremony that was held on May 18, 2014, at the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. It aired live on ABC at 8:00/7:00 PM Central. The show was hosted by Ludacris. Justin didn't attend to the Billboard Music awards. Awards 2015 The 2015 Billboard Music Awards is a music award ceremony that was held on May 17, 2015, at the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas. It was aired live on ABC. The show was hosted by Ludacris and Chrissy Teigen. Justin didn't attend to the Billboard Music awards. Awards 2016 Justin performed a medley of Company and Sorry. Awards Justin Bieber BBMA's 2016.jpeg Justin Bieber dancing BBMA's 2016.jpg 2016 Billboard Music Awards Bieber.jpeg 2016 BBMA's Justin Bieber performance.jpg Justin Bieber hodling award Billboard Music Awards.jpg Billboard Music Awards 2016 Top Male Artist.jpg Billboard Music Awards 2016 Las Vegas Justin Bieber.jpeg BBMA's 2016 Bieber dancing.jpg Bieber Billboard Music Awards 2016 Las Vegas.jpeg BBMA's 2016 Justin Bieber.jpg BBMA's 2016 Justin Bieber performance.jpeg Justin Billboard Music Awards 2016.jpg Justin Bieber singing at Billboard Music Awards 2016.jpg BBMA's 2016 Justin Bieber dancing.jpg 2016 BBMA's Justin Bieber.jpg Justin Bieber Billboard Music Awards 2016 Las Vegas.jpg Bieber Billboard Music Awards 2016 Las Vegas.jpg Justin Bieber BBMA's 2016.jpg Bieber BBMA's 2016.jpg Bieber Billboard Music Awards 2016.jpg Justin Billboard Music Awards 2016 Las Vegas.jpg 2016 Billboard Music Awards Justin Bieber.jpeg Justin Bieber Billboard Music Awards in Las Vegas 2016.jpg BBMA's 2016 Justin Bieber performance.jpg 2016 BBMA's Bieber dancing.jpg Justin Bieber Billboard Music Awards 2016.jpg Justin Bieber with dancers BBMA's 2016.jpg Billboard Music Awards 2016 Justin Bieber.jpeg Billboard Music Awards 2016 Las Vegas Bieber.jpeg BBMA's 2016 seats.jpg Justin Bieber May 2016.jpg Videos Justin Bieber - Company Sorry (Live From the 2016 Billboard Music Awards) Category:Award shows